


Nothing

by benitato



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Fandom
Genre: Angst, I just wanted to write something sad okay, M/M, One-sided pining, i am a troubled person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benitato/pseuds/benitato
Summary: Nico di Angelo has felt hurt and unwanted all his life — it would be a relief to feelnothingfor once.





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I just— yeah, I think Suicidal Nico is one concept we’ve probably all thought about at some point (I know I did. A lot.) and I just wanted to see how it’d look when written. 
> 
> Wrote this about four years ago, so please excuse the lack of detail in the writing— I tried to fix it up as much as possible. 
> 
> Also, kudos to Google Translate bc I cannot speak Italian. At all.

 

He stood at the edge of the cliff; the harsh winds whipped around him, making him shiver and pull his aviator jacket even closer to his body. The rain droplets pelted mercilessly on his exposed gaunt face, but that didn’t matter.

 

Nothing mattered anymore.

 

Nobody cared, except maybe his half-sister. Guilt pierced his heart at the thought of leaving Hazel all alone. _No, she isn’t alone,_ he chided himself, _and she has friends._ _And Frank, too. You, on the other hand..._

 

Sure, she’d cry for a bit. But she’ll get over him eventually. He stepped closer, the slippery gravel crumbling, almost making him fall. He could see the ocean below him, the waves crashing on jagged rocks that jutted out from the waters. He was shivering all over from the cold, but he didn’t care. One more step, and he’d feel nothing. Just one more...

but he couldn’t.

 

As much as he hated it, there was still a tiny sliver of hope in his cold, broken heart. _Maybe he’ll come and save me. Maybe he cares._ He laughed out loud derisively. _Yeah, right. Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood’s hero, Annabeth Chase’s soul mate, coming to save him? A pale, ghostly boy who nobody cared about? That’ll be the day,_ he thought.

 

He had loved him ever since the day they’d met and Percy still thought Nico had a crush on Annabeth. Another laugh escaped his lips, which were now tinged blue. Great. He was going to have a ghastly smile on his face as he plummeted towards his death.

 

_Dense Seaweed Brain,_ he thought. He stared at the storm, lightning flashing occasionally inside the dark clouds. In a way, it was beautiful. Beautiful, yet destructive. Nico was glad he could see such a sight before leaving the mortal world forever. He wished he could see Percy’s face one last time, but that would be too much to ask for.

 

He closed his eyes, leaned forward—

 

 

and leapt off the cliff.

 

He twisted his body in mid-air so that he could still catch a glimpse of the raging sky. A dark figure stood from where he’d jumped, shouting frantically. Nico couldn’t make out the speaker’s face, and neither could he hear what he or she was yelling.

 

He gasped when he felt the icy cold water lapping at his feet, and finally pain, as he was impaled on the jagged rocks.

 

He could hear the voices of the dead, reaching out to him, calling him. He would be one of them soon. He was facing upward, so he could see that the figure on top of the cliff had jumped in after him.

 

_Stupid idiot,_ he thought. Now he had company on the way to the Underworld. But instead of being pierced on the sharp rocks beside Nico, the water swallowed up the figure. A small part of Nico that was still aware of his surroundings was shocked. _Only one person in the camp could do that._

 

His heart fluttered feebly. Percy willed the waters to lead him to where Nico had been impaled. Nico was muttering deliriously now, crying out for Hazel, Bianca, and his mother, switching alternately from Italian to English. He could see the sky flashing with lightning, thunder rumbling.

 

_Beautiful,_ he thought. But he was pretty sure that the sky didn’t have sea-green eyes full of concern and anger.

 

_Beautiful_.

 

He was vaguely aware of Percy carefully lifting him up from the jagged spire of rocks. He cradled the son of Hades in his arms. In a cruel twist of fate, he got his wish now, as he gazed up at the sun-tanned face he’d grown to love. He was saved, in a way. 

 

Tears ran down the son of the sea god’s face.

 

“Don’t cry, don’t cry,” muttering, he reached out and tried to pat Percy’s hand. He could feel his body slowly being detached from consciousness, so he did what any desperate person would do— he grabbed the front of Percy’s tattered orange camp shirt and kissed him; a quick press of Nico’s cold, unforgiving lips to Percy’s soft, warm ones.

 

“Ti amo, Percy. Sei importante per me.” Nico was trembling all over now, and he took a shaky breath as he finished his last words. “Sei tutto per me. Sono innamorato. Ti voglio.”  He patted Percy’s face once more, which was now dripping with rainwater and tears.

 

“I love you,” he croaked, barely audible.

 

His hand dropped and his body slackened in Percy’s grip. Percy wailed in grief and rage, the storm boiling around him.

 

“ _Unfair!_ ” he screamed. “I didn’t know! I’m sorry, Nico. I’m sorry.”

 

Nico watched from above, his soul floating over the pitiful scene— a deathly pale boy clutched to a heaving chest, tan arms refusing to let go. But he didn’t feel anything now— he felt nothing.

 

_Nothing_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies. 
> 
> From: A Masochistic Human Being


End file.
